


Expecting the Unexpected

by dragonndoggod



Series: alt universe [31]
Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Assault, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Sexual Assault, Blackmail, F/M, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-15
Updated: 2011-05-15
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:23:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7958647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yonekuni was used to the confessions he got from others, but to see and watch Shirou be confessed to was something completely different.  Shirou is and has been his for so long.  But will the heavyweight be able to stand someone confessing to his lover?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expecting the Unexpected

He knew that it would happen eventually, it was bound to, so used to it himself, that when he stumbled upon it himself he could only stand there and watch. So used to it happening to himself that he was shocked. Used to the confessions from girls young and old, almost begging to be fucked by him to the point that their souls would leak out in a pathetic display to lure him in. Not that he was tempted and if he was, he wasn’t about to tell Shirou. No, that was something he kept to himself. He did have thoughts about sneaking behind Shirou’s back, just ideas he entertained himself with when he was alone and no heat to remind him. When silence would reign after a conversation drifted off.

But it would be the briefest of touches of one hand to his, the comforting feeling he got and his fingers would curl around Shirou’s, preventing the wolf from pulling away. The sight of flushed cheeks and the murmur of his name would push all thoughts of others away, giving him the chance to focus fully on Shirou only. The hints of Shirou’s scent would remind him of what he really wanted, of the times he spent in the male’s arms. The comfort and love that he found with the male made him forget his problems.

Summer was just hitting it’s peak when it happened, class had ended with the sound of the bell that dinged over head, letting those who were third years know that it was time for lunch. Widows on one side of the classroom had been cracked open just a bit to catch any hint of a breeze that was to pick up, giving them any sort of relief from the heat that had started to build up. Though they had the opportunity to eat lunch out side of the classroom, the classroom was chosen for the quiet it offered, giving him the silence he needed for his thoughts on what he wanted to do afterwards. The roof used to the place he would drag Shirou to, hide around the corner from the door to give them the privacy he wanted. That was, until one day, intruding on a couple doing what he wanted to Shirou.

A leg brushed up against his, a casual and innocence movement that when he looked up was anything but innocent. The look that flashed in Shirou’s eyes and the corners of lips curling up in a smile had him wishing that he had the male home instead of school, instead of eating in an empty classroom that he shared with the wolf. None of those he knew nor his brother got treatment like this, a home made lunch instead of something bought at the store. He was embarrassed at first, unused to an act like this, remembering the way he snapped at Shirou at the beginning of lunch, slapping away the bento and knocked it out of the male’s hands. The chattering that had been going on in the classroom came to a halt, whispers and mutterings while Shirou sat shocked in his seat and head bowed. The food that the male had made laid scattered on the floor, growing cold while Shirou looked up.

“I-I’m sorry, Madarame.” The apology, spoken softly before Shirou pushed back his chair and knelt down on the floor. From his spot at his desk, he could easily see the hurt in the wolf’s gray eyes. The struggling laugh and forced smile, the muttered comforting words from the lightweight that knelt down to help. An emotion that he was quickly becoming familiar with rose up inside him, hands clenching at his desk when the lightweight laid a hand on Shirou’s and the ugly glare the smaller one sent him. It was the sight of smaller hands attempting to hold Shirou’s hand, attempting to lead the wolf away from them that had him pushing back his chair, reaching down to grab Shirou by his wrist and pulled him away. He knew what the male’s plan was, using the fact that Shirou was upset at that moment and with Shirou upset, the male was attempting to use a ploy to win him over. Bento forgotten in his hast to get the male away, dragging Shirou beside him away from the room and those with prying eyes.

The silence seemed to follow them out of the hall and the sadness that had Shirou looking down and as if he knew what the male was about to do, tightened his grasp on Shirou’s wrist. It was only when he knew they were alone, having forced Shirou to follow him up the stairs to the roof, the door just out of their reach before taking a seat on the second to the last step from the top. They sat for several minutes, waiting for the other to speak when he swallowed hard. A look out of the corner of his eyes saw the down turned expression, itching to reach for the canine and comfort him in any way he could.

“I’m not good at this,” he started looking from the wall and then to the side, knowing his was flushing. ”I don’t want to show anyone what’s going on between us.” Looking at the male, seeing eyes flicker up to his and the hurt in them, the slump of shoulders, he turned away to hide from the pain he caused the wolf. ”It isn’t any of their business what we’re doing and the less we give them, the better.” He never knew how much he would regret those words, for if he did, he would almost proclaim that he was with Shirou. Almost. Gears slowly turning in his head when he thought back to the lightweight dog seemed to be drawn to Shirou, the looks Shirou was given when he passed by the boy in both class and in the hallway. The drawn and awed look that would enter the boy’s eyes.

“Don’t want to,” he muttered to himself, low and suddenly became aware that the male had heard him.

“Don’t want to what, Madarame?” Shirou’s question, just as low as his. Sound of movement, shifting as a hand hesitantly touched his, the familiar feeling he was getting from the touch. A thrill of heat and excitement ran through him, followed by a slow shudder as he grabbed Shirou by his shoulders and pushed him against the wall. The dull thud of the male’s head hitting the wall and the small whimper of pain had him wincing while arms came around him, pulling him closer. Lips close to his ear, warm breath washing over his skin. ”Madarame?”

“I’m not good at this, trying to be nice. I can’t stand the sight of others trying to get close to you.” One of his many fears confessed, dropping his head on Shirou’s shoulder, looking up while Shirou looked down at him. ”I don’t want others to know the side of you that I know. You’re mine and I don’t want to share you at all.” His shoulders tensing when the canine looked away, the feeling in the bit of his stomach, filling him with an emotion that he wasn’t accustomed to. Swallowing down his nerves, reaching up to turn Shirou’s head and attention back on him, seeing the faint trace of tears in pale eyes.

“No, don’t cry.” Voice low, his words would have been a demand if they didn’t have the hint of pleading in them. He didn’t want Shirou to cry, he didn’t know what to do when the wolf became upset, especially because of something he did or said. Eyes fluttered close, tears slipping free while thumbs brushed them away. Quietly apologizing, the sweet taste of lips that parted for him, a slip inside with Shirou’s mouth muffling the groan that rose up in his chest while the grip he had on his lover slipped away. Hands being taken by Shirou’s, a slow lick to the male’s bottom lip as he pulled away, wondering if he looked as flushed as Shirou did. An understanding grew between them, he was the only one Shirou paid attention to, no matter how much they try.

A hand on his shoulder pulled him from his thoughts, reminding him that he was alone with Shirou now, looking up to see concern written on the wolf’s face. ”Yonekuni?” His name on Shirou’s lips still had that effect on him, making his blood race and body shiver.

“it’s nothing, just thinking.” A look down at his desk, unwrapped and open for him, lunch that was made just for him. The smell wafting up to him and the look the wolf wore, as if he was secretly pleased with him self. Though the canine proclaimed that he couldn’t cook, when he asked, he was surprised to know that Shirou had spent as much time as he could to learn the tips and tricks. He never told Shirou that he had talk to his adopted mother about him, hearing her praises about Shirou’s enthusiasm on learning to cook. It was then, having learned that Shirou had been observing him on his likes and dislikes, talking to Kunimasa about him and finally, asking him. Remembering the one time Shirou had come up to him, asking what he liked. It had taken him some time to think about his favorite foods, and though he didn’t name a lot, Shirou took his words to heart and tried his best to make what he wanted.

With the two of them the only ones in the room, he leaned close with the hopes to steal a kiss, not wanting to wait until they got back to the apartment. Just a hairs breath from Shirou’s lips, watching them part as if anticipation when the slam of the classroom door had him jerking back with a curse on his tongue. Narrowing his eyes at the intruder, watching the flinch the younger one gave before the male puled his shoulders up, as if silently saying that he wasn’t afraid of him. Dirty blond hair, rumbled as if just gotten out of bed, bent a little as the male forced himself to walk closer. Watching with suspicious eyes as the male turned his attention to Shirou. Those that had ignored Shirou through school had just now started to turn their attention to him, as if drawn to the quiet wolf. He knew that they hadn’t a clue what Shirou was, just that he knew with Shirou’s soul blooming, calling out to those nearby. Reminding them of times long past, of nature at it’s best. Drawing them out as if tempting them to return to the way everything used to be.

And because of those who heard the call, coming out of the word work, he seemed to hover closer to enforce his scent claim on the wolf and at times, bathing the wolf in his scent get his point across. He knew the wolf wouldn’t stray from him, not with the way Shirou was obvious to others other than him, but even though Shirou wouldn’t stray, he was tempted to make sure that Shirou wouldn’t even entertain such a thought.

He trusted the wolf, as much as others tried to tempt the wolf into giving into his true nature, that Shirou would only look at him, only think and feel him. He wanted to be ashamed of wanting to manipulate and monopolize Shirou for himself, but he couldn’t. Couldn’t give up the feeling of hiding the wolf away from prying eyes, couldn’t and wouldn’t give up the happiness he found with Shirou.

He could only glower as the younger student approached, ignoring him in favor of almost fawning over Shirou. Standing in front of their desks, fidgeting in place before he had enough.

“What do you want?” His tone harsh, ticked off for being interrupted and when the younger male ignored him, he found himself pushing back his chair to toward over the now trembling male. The only sound of fear that the one before them was the loud gulp, eyes widening before the male seemed to gain some sort of confidence and stepped even closer.

“Fu-Fujiwara-sempai, I err-” He knew where the boy was going with this and couldn’t let it go any further, didn’t want the boy to think that if he got the confession out, he’d have a chance with Shirou.

“He’s already taken. If you used what senses you have, you would be able to tell that he’s already claimed.” Arrogance in his voice was easy to pick up, feeling the disapproving look his partner gave and the nudge of a knee against him while a hand that slipped from the desk to underneath. The understanding smile the wolf would usually give him was given to the younger student. Without a word being spoken, the boy flushed heavily and with a pop, his soul slipped out. Out for those to see, the medium size dog that whined at Shirou. Chancing a look at his lover, seeing Shirou wide eyed while the one before them got control over himself, pulling back his soul and running out of the classroom.

“Strange,” a comment from the wolf as lips that should be swollen wrapped around the straw of his drink, “what do you think he wanted with me?”

There were times that Shirou’s naivety was just too much to handle, but he couldn’t blame the canine at all. Not with barely having any knowledge of their world, though he was slowly getting the heavyweight used to things that would seem unusual to someone who wouldn’t know. ”Well, most likely he was hear to talk to you,” curling his fingers over Shirou’s, “he was drawn to your scent.” Through hooded eyes, he saw the flush to his lover’s cheeks start to crawl up, reminding him of different ways he could get the male to blush.

Glad that the classroom was empty, save for them, he leaned in to nose the one spot that seeped the wolf’s scent, intermingled with his own scent that told him that he was successful in covering his lover in his scent. Just a turn of his head, a suck had Shirou shuddering in his seat. ”Geez,” he whispered against that would soon bear his mark, “just a touch from you has me wanted to fuck you over your desk.” The low moan that vaguely resembled his name had pulling Shirou off his chair and onto his lap.

“You feel me, don’t you?” A hissed question, muttered against lips while hands grasped Shirou by his ass, pulling the male further against him. ”Just like I feel you, so hard and wanting me to make you come.” Pulling the shirt that was tucked in, his hand sliding up Shirou’s spine, feeling the male arch against him at the touch before moving down, slipping inside the back of Shirou’s pants. Fingers curled around one cheek when Shirou started to move against him, rubbing the hardness trapped inside his pants, wanting nothing more than to be free.

Taking Shirou’s lips in a quick kiss as if to silence Shirou while his fingers made quick work in finding the small hole that lay hidden. Gentle rubbing the tip of his fingers against the hole, feeling the slight twitching movements, as if Shirou’s body was telling him what he wanted and he wished he could sink into the wolf’s body. Breathing heavy when Shirou tore away from the kiss, dropping his head on his shoulder as he tried to hold back a moan when the tip of one finger breached the male’s body. Lips now swollen from his kisses, he pulled Shirou’s head back with his free hand only to watch and follow the movement of Shirou’s tongue across the full bottom lip, leaning in.

Neither heard the classroom door open nor did they see the widening of dark eyes before the deep voice announced: “You two do know that anyone can walk in on you?”

Though he knew his brother was right, he narrowed his eyes at the nekomata while he pulled his hand free from Shirou’s pants. He didn’t know how long his younger brother had stood there, most likely watching the way Shirou had arched. He saw Kunimasa shake his head before chancing a look to see the heavy flush gracing his lover’s cheeks and the wiggle, as if the heavyweight was trying to adjust his pants. Another look to his brother, as if daring the jaguar to say something which he took it as a challenge.

“Rather risky of you two, what would you do if I hadn’t interrupted you?”

He wouldn’t admit that he hadn’t thought of that, hadn’t given it any thought of anyone could walk in on them. Walk in and see the pleasure on Shirou’s face. Watching his brother turn to look at the door, as if he was expecting it to burst open with those wanting inside. ”What was with that dog running out of here and down the hallway? As if hell was at his heels.”

“Just someone who wanted to speak to Shirou. Drawn in by his scent.” The sniff that his brother made had him shooting a glare from around Shirou’s head towards the heavyweight. Unable to prevent the sound of lose when Shirou slipped from his lap and back to his seat, though he caught the slight wriggle and the downturn of lips. For once, he was glad that his uniform was big, giving him plenty of room to hide his excitement. The sigh his younger brother gave him, as if telling him he understood what he was going on about.

“Well, can you blame him? Or them?” He knew Kunimasa was referring to the others that had come to confess, only to be scared away by the mere sight of him.

“By the way, have you learned anything about,” a glance towards Shirou and he understood what Kunimasa was talking about, “maybe that may be the reason they’re flocking to him.” Kunimasa offered once his attention was back on him. Yonekuni shook his head, watching the canine pack away the bento boxes that now stood empty, slipped back into the carrying case. ”No, it’s not his season yet. At least, I dont’ think it is. It’s got to be something else.” He didn’t reveal to his brother that Shirou had already passed through his mating season, having learned that the wolf had endured the last one alone.

“Either way, figure it out. Norio’s out there, keeping others from entering, so compose yourselves quickly.”

About to speak to Shirou as Kunimasa turned to leave, turning back to him. ”You’re not working tonight, are you?” At his nod, Kunimasa turned on his heel and headed back to the door. ”Make sure to keep it down tonight, last time the two of you were too loud. It riled Norio up.”

A deep chuckle at both of them, the slide of the door before his brother left, giving him barely a minute to compose himself and he could only hope Shirou was able compose himself. When he looked at his lover, the mortifying look on Shirou’s face had him reaching over to take his lover’s hand. When Shirou looked up, he could see the play of emotions on his face, though lips twitched, as if the wolf wanted to smile despite having been embarrassed about being caught in Yonekuni’s arms.

“I told you that they heard me,” a whisper to him, just low enough for his ears only, which was good for him since the rest of their classmates pushed through the now open door. Though none dared to look or comment about why they had to wait at the closed door. There were a few who knew what happened and why they had to wait, they were the ones who had been entranced by Shirou’s scent. Trailing after him in the hallways and listening, hanging on to almost every word he spoke in class. Though they did all this, they knew that deep down, Shirou was off limits to them.

By the time class ended, clouds that had been in the far off distance had slowly approached and began to build closer now while the wind picked up, carrying the scent of rain to those who could sense the change. Waiting by Shirou’s shoe locker while his lover changed then pulled a bag from the locker. Holding back the sound of approval, he knew what was in the bag with him. Just like the wolf knew what he carried when he brought a bag with him to school, knew what it signified. He couldn’t help but follow the male’s body with his eyes, watching Shirou bend over to retie his shoe before tearing his eyes away when he felt another watching what was his. A step closer, his stance both protective to Shirou and threatening at the interloper. Lip curling in disgust, recognizing the hair of the one who had interrupted their lunch earlier. A touch to his elbow, turning his attention back to his lover who wore a shy smile before leaving.

A brief brush of an arm as they walked slowly, enjoying what was left of the warmth, though he could feel the slight chill in the air as they climbed the stairs. Heart hammering and body waiting in anticipation, knowing he would have to wait and that would be more than worth it. The apartment warm to him but as he sat close to Shirou, the heat felt so much more. Legs folded, school work scattered as they helped each other with the work, words were spoken in hushed tones while the tension built when Shirou leaned against him. Checking on the answers he had written down, heat from where the wolf’s hand laid against him.

Shifting, attempting to relieve the pressure he felt, Shirou slipped and tumbled forward, forcing him back against his bed. A few seconds, opening his eyes and wondered when he closed them, seeing Shirou looking down at him. Flushed and whimpering before pulling back, unintentionally rubbing against his hard flesh that lay trapped in his pants. Work forgotten once the groan of want, watching Shirou lick his lips and pull the wolf down.

“There’s something about you on top of me that turns me on,” whispered against lips while hands slipped around Shirou’s back, “like earlier today.” Slipping underneath the pants the heavyweight wore, for several minutes he enjoyed the feel of Shirou rubbing against him, the sharp nip to his lip before his lover pulled away.

“Yonekuni,” lips dragged across his cheek and down his neck, the flash of gray eyes and shimmering around the wolf’s body. Shirou’s hands slowly pulled at the shirt he wore, pulling up and off, tossing it to the floor before returning to slip under the shirt he wore. It thrilled him to no end when Shirou took control, being aggressive and forcing him like this, swallowing back a moan when those hands slipped away from his chest and down to where his lover cupped him through his pants. Sitting up only to lean back against his elbows, watching Shirou work his zipper down and slip his hand inside. Eyes slipping close at the feel of fingers curling around him, almost loosing it when lips followed the same path that Shirou’s fingers had just took, leaving him wanting nothing more than to push himself deeper into the heat Shirou called a mouth.

Losing track of time, the familiar call and pull to his soul had his eyes snapping open when Shirou’s scent washed over him. Spicier, feeling thick on his tongue when he tested the air. The call to his soul was one that he heard before, many times when he was in the company of others, but never before had he felt the urge respond. The possessive need to make sure that he was the only one to smell what Shirou was giving off. Memories of what he researched for were forgotten as his true nature took over, rolling the heavyweight under him. The claw like fingers against his back, clutching at him and the cry of his name was the last rational thought he had as he nosed the one spot on Shirou’s neck, sinking his teeth in to mark his lover as his.

It was only three days later that it happened, the last day of school before the summer break would start. Barely pulling himself from Shirou’s arms when the canine’s alarm went off, heady already cloudy as the scent seemed to over power his will, compelling him to give in once again to his basic nature. Never would he have thought Shirou would enter a second mating season of the year, throwing away what he thought he knew about them, though he could say that it wasn’t much. Shaking the heavyweight’s shoulder to wake him up, the murmur of his name, said in a way as if Shirou was protesting before he got up. He wouldn’t tell Shirou that in the past three days, he had thought how his lover would look carrying carrying his child. Wouldn’t admit that he had eyed the pure, expensive worm worms that were carried in the high end jewelry store, wondering how his lover would look. Would Shirou blush when he’d introduce the device that would plant the worm? Would his lover hold himself open for him to view, allowing him to slid it into place ? He shook his head, always thinking that it was just too early in their relationship, too early to think about a future like that.

Shirou’s adoptive parents seemed not to mind that he was there, so early in the morning. Not after seeing how happy their son was, a dramatic change of how he used to be, depressed. Skipping school. Having expected the disgust and disapproval, it was their words of “As long as he’s happy, we won’t judge him. Though he’s not our son by blood, we love him just the same.” Those words, spoken very calmly when he surprised them one morning, following Shirou into the kitchen, not expecting to see one sitting at the table while Shirou’s mother, just smiled at him. As if she knew more than she let on. He thought it may have been the influence of Shirou’s natural birth parents, but he didn’t care. As long as he and Shirou were accepted, it was fine with him.

Breakfast eaten and lunch made, he couldn’t help watching Shirou move in the kitchen. Letting his mind wander, keeping exceptionally close to his lover as they made their way towards school. The past three days had given him a chance to enhance and deepen his claim on Shirou with the hopes that his scent alone would deter those from getting to close to what was hise.

And those that would usually come after Shirou, following and attempting to help in any way the could, kept away. They were smart enough to recognize his scent claim, watching them scatter when they got too close. All did this, save one, who would come up to Shirou during their breaks. On the second day, he cornered the younger male with the belief that he would stop, especially when ordered by one form a higher social class. And though he got the message across, the smirk the younger male wore set him on edge.

Class had ended, signaling the start of the summer holiday and though school was over, Shirou still had his duties to attend to. A glance at his watch before leaving the comfort of the sun filtered shade by the vending machines, tossing his empty can into a recycle bin while striding across the courtyard and towards the main building of the school. Through the grove of trees, he caught sight of his busy lover. Even from the distance, he caught the whiff of the wolf’s scent, almost covered by his scent. He would just have to wait until Shirou’s body stopped advertising to the world that he entered his mating season, though it was up to him to drive away those with the hopes to be the one to answer the wolf’s call. He cursed the wolf’s body for doing this, despite already having a partner. Stepping closer, his eyes narrowed at the blond haired boy who stood in front of Shirou. Closer still to hear what was being spoken, his attempts to stay hidden seemed to work as neither saw him.

“Fujiwara-sempai, there’s something that I have to tell you,” the boy began, hands brushing against the legs of dark pants, reminding him of a nervous animal that the boy was, forcing back the snort of disgust. Lost in his thoughts, he barely caught the words, “-love with you, please go out with me?”

Fingers curling around the bark of the tree he stood behind, ready to push himself away from the tree and pull the middleweight away from his lover. To show him what he did to those who invaded his territory. Jealousy rose up in him when the dog dared to reach out and grab Shirou’s hand. He didn’t feel the split of skin of his fingers as dug deeper into the bark, only feeling the need rip flesh away in a way of protecting his chosen mate.

“I’m sorry, I’m already seeing someone-” Shirou’s gentle rejection was interrupted. He watched as his lover took a step back as the male’s face contorted to that of desperate and pleading.

“I don’t care! You’re a heavyweight, you’re allowed to have multiple partners. As many as you want, it shouldn’t matter!” A step closer, eyes pleading. From his spot, he could see the widening of eyes before they narrowed, quickly trying to calculate how the dog knew Shirou was a heavyweight. He couldn’t watch any more, away from the trees, stalking quickly over while his soul seemed to bubble to the surface though he kept it suppressed as much as he could. Eyes flickering up to his, seeing Shirou give him just a barest of nods before eyes returned to the pleading dog.

“While that may be true for others, I don’t believe in such practices. My heart belongs to another,” a breathy pause as cheeks colored, “one who I love very much.” Though his lover’s response was soft, his voice was firm, going into his role as school president. The lengthy pause as the dog seemed to take rejection well, though going by the way Shirou stiffened, it wasn’t.

“Well then, if you won’t go out with me,I’ll have to tell everyone that Madarame-sempai is fucking you. It’ll ruin both him and you, everyone will have a field day with that. Shaming both you and himself, along with telling everyone what you are!”

Shirou’s eyes closed and his body trembled as he approached, looking undeniably upset as stood behind the young male. Grabbing the blond by the back of his shirt, jerking him back when he made a move towards his lover, pulling him away so he was almost situated between the two. About to speak, it was Shirou’s voice that stopped him and the younger male, almost subduing his soul when he started to flare it out.

“You’re attempting to blackmail me into going out with you. Ruining my happiness, destroying the relationship that I worked so hard to be with the one I love, all for your own greed.” As Shirou stated what the male had attempted to do, the trembling smile that he wore belied the cold and dangerous look in Shirou’s grey eyes. ”If you had asked and I wasn’t with the one I held my heart, I maybe would have considered. But you gave your true colors away in threatening the one I love. You’ll regret ever trying to get close to my happiness.”

Grey eyes slitting in a way he never saw, Shirou’s soul flaring in rage, the steps that brought him forward towards the one that tried to extort him. His hand dropped away, stepping back to watch Shirou deal with the one who tried and failed to insert himself in their lives. Almost instantaneousness, two fingers to the forehead, eyes becoming unfocused and mouth opening while Shirou’s narrowed even more, never breaking contact from the boy’s eyes. The hand dropped away and Shirou’s flaring soul calmed down, though his tone didn’t change.

“You’ll never bother me again, you’ll forget about this little infatuation you have.”

Rapid blinking was his only indication that it was over, reaching to guide Shirou away from the spot, both leaving the boy alone and dazed. He waited, his insides rolling with uncertainty and yet, he couldn’t shake the feeling he got when he thought over Shirou’s words. He hated the thought, the mere idea that another would proclaim to love Shirou. The jealousy that had ate at him, wanting to throw the offending male away and prove that Shirou was his. The hand that grabbed him, fingers intertwining with his as he lead them home.

“I’m sorry, Yonekuni.” Shirou’s words were soft and startling.

“Sorry? What are you sorry for?” He asked, licking his lips and swallowing when the wolf paused, turning towards him. ”You have nothing to be sorry for.” Nudging the wolf back towards a tree with the hopes that they wouldn’t be seen by those who may pass by, watching grey eyes widen and the flush to cheeks. ”To hear you defend me and get angry when the mutt tried to blackmail you. Declaring that you love me,” leaning in to nuzzle his nose, rubbing against the spot that still radiated the scent that declared his lover was in his mating season, “that was perfect.”

It wouldn’t be until later that evening, wrapped around Shirou’s body, that he told the heavyweight how jealous he got when he heard the confession. Words told into the back of Shirou’s neck while his hands slid across Shirou’s chest, thumbing nipples as he talked. ”I dont’ want to share you, can’t stand the thought of sharing you with others.” He caught the surprised look Shirou gave over his shoulder, moving back enough to roll the male on his back. Turning his head as Shirou cupped his cheek, pressing his lips to the palm of Shirou’s hand.

Giving in when Shirou pulled him down, keeping his weight on his elbows, he stowed away the possessiveness he felt. Unwilling to show the wolf how much he wanted to hide him away, hiding away the side that would most likely scare the heavyweight away. Sliding his hand down, the cry of his name made everything right for him.


End file.
